Total Drama Mario and Sonic Island episode 1 part 1
by ShaniquaBo'MIA
Summary: 20 Contestants from Mario and Sonic, 1,000,000 dollars. who will rise and who will fall! This is the start of my new series. tell me what you think in the reviews and i hope you enjoy it. i worked VERY hard on this, and if i get enough support, i will continue to make this season! thanks everyone!


Total Mario and Sonic Island

Chris: "Hello all you TMSI fans, and welcome to the new series of Total Drama! I'm really excited for this season, but I'm sure that the campers _won't! _What about you guys? Send in your tweets to TMSI or you can contact us through Facebook!"

(Walks around camp)

Chris: "This series is gonna be full of action, drama, and Chefs bad lunches!"

(Chef glares at him)

Chris: "oh, did I say bad? I meant amazing, Chef!"

Chef: of course you did! Now move it before I make you taste test the food!

(Chef glares at him)

Chris: "anyway the contestants will be stuck herce, on this barren, deserted, dump of a "luxury resort" heheh, while I'll be in my personal cabin, with air con, cable TV, Jacuzzi, first class food, personal spa…"

(3 minutes later)

Chris: ….and a pinball machine! Camera man?! Are asleep?! GET UP! Oh sorry guys, some people get paid to lay about and do nothing. But moving on, the contestants should be here soon, so, lets move on out to the dock"

Chris: "here will be ten from Mario and ten from Sonic in this series, and the selection was totally random. who knows? Maybe Mario wont even be in this series! speaking of contestants, the first one is here!"

Chris: "its Blaze!"

Blaze: "hello, Chris! am I the first one here?"

Chris: "you sure are."

Blaze: "oh ok, wow, this place looks a little…..run down. is this where were staying? Chris! did you troll us all?!"

Chris: "maybe…. oh look, heres the next contestant from Sonic"

Blaze: "hmpf, saved by the boat…"

Chris: "the next contestant is cream!"

Cream: "Hi Chris! Hi Blaze!"

Both: Hi Cream

Cream: im so excited to be here, and now you're here Blaze, its even better!

Blaze: aww, you're always so adorable, Cream

(Cream giggles)

Chris: well you two can catch up, because I have to welcome the next contestant, who is…. Jet!

Blaze: oh my…. Not this guy

Jet: well, hello to you too, Blaze! And who's that little girl with you? Have we met?

Cream: yeah I think so… Blaze, I don't like him

Blaze: its ok, he'll shut up soon

Chris: welcome, Jet! Go put your luggage down over there if you want

Jet: ok, I guess. My arms are kinda tired…

(Blaze pushes him in, and all three laugh)

Jet: im gonna get you, Blaze!

(Jet gets out and tries to throw Blaze in, Cream pushes Jet, but they both get dragged down with him)

Chris: wow, this is hilarious! Let me get some popcorn from my personal corn popper in my cabin

Silver: I am behind you, ya know

Chris: oh, my bad, Well/

(Gets pushed away by Blaze)

Chris: ow!

Blaze: oh my god, you're here Silver. Yay!

(Both hug each other happily)

Silver: this is great were both love for this holiday!

Blaze: yeah that's great! But have you seen the state of this place? Hardly luxury, is it Chris?

Chris: you know what? Get over it.

Blaze: im gonna get my revenge soon, Chris

Chris: bring it…. It…. On!

Silver: cmon guys, stop the fight, jeez! Blaze, when you have friend, it doesn't matter where you stay because youll be having too much fun! And Chris… wow.

Chris: whatever. Heres the next contestant.

Rouge: hello, people. Damn this place sucks, I signed up for luxury, and you said you would give me a Chaos Emerald!

Chris: oh yeah, it was "misplaced"

(Smirks)

Rouge: Ugggh, what the hell Chris, im leaving!

Chris: wait Rouge! Theres a surprise that Im sure youll love

Rouge: you better not be lying again, Chris

Chris: trust me, this time im not. Surprisingly

Rouge: Ok.

Chris: only people left from Sonic

Chris: (Faces the camera) whose it gonna be? Find out after the break!

(5 minutes later)

Chris: Last time on Total Mario and Sonic Island:

We met some of this seasons campers!

A rivalry was formed between Blaze and Jet

And the rest of them realised that they weren't gonna be living in a paradise

Chris: so, who's the next contestant? It's Tails! Hello!

Tails: hello Chris! Is this everyone? Where's Sonic?

Chris: No it's not everything, and we don't know where he is yet

Tails: Oh ok, hi Cream

Cream: Hi Tails, how are you?

(The two converse as the next boat arrives)

Chris: whose in the next boat?

Blaze: oh no, not him

Tails: please no.

Cream: im scared!

Dr Eggman: what a welcome! Hello to you too guys. How are we Chris?

Chris: we're doing fine! (whispers) pompous fool

Dr eggman: what was that?

Chris: nothing, just thinking

Dr Eggman: well ill go put my things away. Wait a minute, what is this dump, is this where we're living?!

Blaze: yep

Dr Eggman: Grr. Chris! You had better explain yourself.

Chris: I will, I will

Dr Eggman: I need a moment by myself.

Silver: Please, take your time

Dr Eggman: Whatever!

Chris: Next up is Amy! Hi Amy

Amy: hi Chris. Yay Blaze, Tails and Cream are here, hi guys

(Runs over and chats)

Amy: hey, wheres Sonic? IS he coming?

Chris: he should be here by now

Amy: hey, I think I see him!

Sonic: hi guys, sorry I'm late. I figured, why use a boat when you can run on water? But trying to get a refund is hard, sheesh!

Amy: you had me worried Sonic, im so excited! I get to hang out with you every day!

Sonic: (changing the subject) Hi Tails!

Tails: Sonic! Yay you're here!

Sonic: another thing, looks like Eggman isn't here.

Dr Eggman: (sarcastically) hate to rain on your parade, but hello

Sonic: great… and another thing, whats with this/

Chris: /Oh my God! Do not say another word about the island, ok?! Ive had enough complaints!

Sonic: wow ok. Jeez. So, who else is gonna be here?

Chris: well, youll find out now. Next here is... A party boat?

(Loud music plays. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Mario get off the boat)

Mario: wow, that ride was fun! Hello everyone!

Most: hello

Peach: Daisy, you where awesome, jumping off the boat like that!

Daisy: well, what can I say? You guys should've done it too!

Rosalina: I don't think Luma would have liked that, plus, you could've got hurt

Daisy: your always so serious, Rosalina. Why don't you live a little?

Peach: well, she did play the drinking game with us.

Daisy: oh yeah, that's true.

Mario: guys! You haven't even said hello yet

Peach: oh yeah, sorry. Hi everyone.

Daisy: hey guys!

Rosalina: hello.

All: hi!

Daisy: but yeah, what were we saying? Oh yeah….

(Daisy talks to Peach)

Rosalina: hey Mario, wheres Luigi?

Mario: he was supposed to be with us, haha, I cant believe we didn't realise he wasn't there

Rosalina: yeah I know right, haha

(Bowser JR appears behind them)

Bowser Jr: hes probably lost in space again

Rosalina: oh, not you. Leave us alone, ok?

Bowser Jr: whatever. Just saying. Who here is actually cool?

Dr Eggman: well, hello Bowser Jr. ive heard a lot about your father.

Bowser Jr: well you would have, he is the greatest villain around/

Dr Eggman: /hell no! he always fails trying to catch Peach!

Bowser Jr: yeah, well your plans don't always work either, ya know

(both walk off, debating)

Blaze: haha, how did we know those two would hit it off?

Silver: well, we are from the future

Blaze: oh yeah.

Sonic: that's so typical.

Mario: yeah, isn't it just? Lets hope we don't see them too often

Chris: next up is DK! Hello DK!

DK: Yo Chris, hey everyone!

Mario: hi DK, hows Diddy Kong?

DK: he's ok, gone over to his friend's house for a bit

Mario: cool

DK: imma go look around, anyone wanna come?

(Peach, Daisy, Blaze, Silver and Rouge all go off with him)

Chris: it looks like wont be here then, so only person is left, and its Yoshi!

Yoshi: hi everyone! Wheres Mario?

Rosalina: sure!

Chris: wait a minute…..is that Birdo?

Birdo: yes its me, now heres Yoshi?

Chris: he just left, but I would stay here, because the island is pretty big

Birdo: ugh, fine. Ill wait

Chris: oh yeah hehe, wheres the other boat?

Amy: but you said that's everyone

Chris: I forgot, we added two people to mix things up, and first its Danielle. Welcome Danielle

Danielle: hello Chris, hi people

Amy: Another girl? Awesome, hello

Danielle: is this where im staying?

Amy: yeah, sorry. Chris lied to us

Chris: sorree. Not. Hehe. And our final boat is… its ShaniquaBo'Qui'Qui

Cream: Shaniqua Bo what what?!

Shaniqua: its Shaniqua Bo'Qui'Qui, and Chris, dafuq is this

Chris: your real island, not luxury, yes I know I lied etc etc…

Shaniqua: oh no you didn't! hey, is this the other girl that got there.

Danielle: yep, hi, im Danielle

Shaniqua: whats new?

Danielle: meh, im excited about this holiday

Shaniqua: yeah, me too girl

Chris: (to the camera) anyway, now that were finally finished here, next time on Total Mario and Sonic Island, im going to drop the real news to these unsuspected campers. See you then!


End file.
